To remember the past(and keep going on)
by dolphinstar159
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki remembers all his lifetimes. Each of them is different the last, but there are a few constants. Originally posted on Wattpad by RedHoodTodd
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

His first lifetime was his favorite one. He had no expectations of what was to come and for that he would always keep those memories close to him. It was also because it was the first time he met those who were to become more important than his own life.

In that life, he had been born an orphaned slave. The best way to describe him would be kind, cunning, and willing to help others with no thought for himself or the consequences. At the same time, he was wise to the world and learnt quickly how to keep his head down to those who wished to bring harm. His self-destructive tendencies also stem from this time, and it never truly left him.

He met Anja Mizaku, the only child of two nobles who bought him to keep their son company while they were away from their castle. He was eight at the time and was only chosen due to his unusual intellect and coloring. Anja was the Izuku of that life, with green hair and a kind smile, but had confidence in his decisions, unlike in this one. The two of them grew together as companions, constantly challenging the other to do better and he went with Anja when he decided to leave his family's criminal business to train as a knight and serve the kingdom. There, they met the rest of who would become the greatest heroes there.

Ochako Uraraka was named Princess Maata Janus and while she was not spoiled, she was ignorant. Never questioning the king, she lived her life in the palace surrounded by a vast amount of guards and servants. Her closest friends were Tenya Iida, who was named Vaughn Avour and Shōto Todoroki who was named Balden Noret. They had been guards of the princess and both were sons of famous and powerful court sorcerers as well, inheriting an affinity for sensing and directing magic. Tsuyu Asui was a handmaiden named Wayonka Sinore along with Mina Ashido, named Tonya Namore. Both had been well versed in the ways of the court and were willing to protect the princess from any harm that came her way. The four had been their own force to be reckoned with, Anja joining their fold easily.

Momo Yaoyorozu, Yūga Aoyama, Mezō Shōji, and Fumikage Tokoyami were nobles of the court closely aligned with the king's interest and had been named Lynn Astorri, Leonardo Dorent, Robin Karmont, and Sinclair Erevont. They had developed an effortless way of wrapping the court around to do as the king wished and had helped to create treaties with the surrounding nations. They often joined them on diplomatic missions to other countries and kept them informed of the goings of the court when they were off on missions for the country.

Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, Hanta Sero, and Kōji Kōda were spies that worked on behalf of the king. They were really orphans named Sven Relisus, Tobias Hamore, Xeno Uran, and Yuval Quin and kept well connect with the people in the streets. Their ability to keep secrets as well as trick the knights had impressed the king and given them their change in positions. The group had encountered them on a mission to pinpoint where an assassin had hidden himself in the city

Rikidō Satō, Mashirao Ojiro, and Minoru Mineta had been monks named Octavio Remar, Finlay Dimir, and Quillan Urano. They had devoted their lives to the study of the supernatural and could easily go from casual to serious in seconds in a battlefield. Tōru Hagakure had been named Asalia Devont and had been a well-known enchantress who could enchant the animals and plants around her with a flick of her wrist. They had met when they had been informed of a dark sorcerer who was terrorizing villagers and extorting them for money. After coming across them along the way, the two groups had agreed to help each other track and capture the man.

While All Might and Eraserhead were their mentors and mission commanders, it was more formal then than it is in this lifetime. They were elder knights, getting on in age and looking to make a new generation of protectors for the kingdom. The entire class had been chosen to train under the two except for him as he was a slave and had not been permitted.

He had never truly met the others as he was a slave and was not supposed to be there. He had escaped from the castle during Anja's first mission with the others, who would be later termed as the 'Knights of Twilight', had been to investigate a group of bandits who had been causing trouble in the border villages. A day after they had set off, he had followed to ensure their safety. Only Anja had seen him in the entire group and he had aided them by investigating the bandits and anonymously informed them of his findings and then returned to the castle. Luckily for him, no one ever noticed his excursion due to his distance from the other slaves and his generally likable personality at the time.

The missions continued like this, him following them, and only Anja being clued in on his existence due to a spell placed on all slaves to keep them bound to their masters. While he had more freedom then most, he knew that one day he would be caught. The day Anja turned 24, he had been caught 'escaping'. He had been punished for doing so by receiving 60 lashes and when Anja discovered this he ordered him to leave the castle and hide himself well.

At the end, he died saving all of them for a ceiling collapse by using a spell to switch himself with Anja, Maata, Vaughn, and Balden. He never had any regrets and he knew that he died a hero of his own right, despite being a slave and someone who was of no consequence for most. None of the others had known of his existence, but he knew that Anja would mourn him and would keep safe.

He went through many lifetimes like this, dying young and saving someone or the other among them. They always changed the world while he was alive and his sacrifice was always necessary to save them. His only regret was that he never saw them change the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When he was born in this world, he was sure that something interesting would occur. All his lives had been that way. _('Maybe this one will be normal' is something he has stopped hoping for since his 20th life. Hope hurts and it's annoying. It was better to be prepared than willingly ignorant.)_

In his last death, he had caused an explosion that ended up killing him and the enemy of that time, creating a big enough signal for the others to escape. Unlike most lifetimes where his friends had magic or weapons to protect themselves, he had been the only one out of all of them who lacked what would later be known as 'quirks'.

Superpowers, in that time, had been rare. When people began to develop them, it was like comic books were coming to life. One day, he was a twenty-four year old genius of the FBI, and the next he was recruited to join a nameless force on the international level to help hunt the people who had such powers. He had successfully done so, until he found out they were planning to kill the people who had these abilities and that Anja was one of the few that had superpowers. ( _How did this boy always find himself in the middle of trouble in every, single, one of his lifetimes? It just wasn't natural!)._

In this lifetime, he had found that he had an explosion quirk. While the quirk was nice, _(and if a bit ironic)_ the Anja of this life, who he fondly/cruelly termed Deku, did not have a quirk. To top it off, he wanted to be a 'hero'. His first reaction had been to have a panic attack and then proceeded stomp on his friend's dream. It was bad enough that he always got into some sort of trouble, but to seek it without protection or training was suicidal, and he did not want the Anja of this life to die early _(that was his fate, not Anja's)_. Katsuki had hoped with the way he acted Deku would stop trying to be a hero and get a different type of job, but the boy continued to analyze and not give up on his dream, just like he always did.

At the UA exam, he discovered that he had been played. Deku in fact did have quirk, and he felt as if a knife had been stabbed through his chest _(again)_. In very few lives Anja kept secrets from him, and even then, it had been to protect others or to keep promises. To discover that there was something being kept from his since 'their' childhood had hurt. To put icing on the cake, he had treated Deku cruelly enough that there was a high chance that he would never trust Bakugou. Then Deku came out of the exam with some cryptic, borderline crazy, words and confused Katsuki on his standing with Deku all over again.

Deku had talked about receiving the quirk and borrowing the power, but to Katsuki's knowledge of quirks _(which was very extensive, especially due to the fact he had once hunted people with quirks)_ that was impossible. During the original discovery of quirks, they had been researched by the United Nations thoroughly in hopes of creating way to combat and suppress them. It was discovered that these 'genetic manipulations' could be passed down from parent to child, randomly mutated into the DNA, or even formed in the later stages of life, but taking and giving quirks was unheard of according to both his mother and his memories.

So, as logic dictated, he began to stalk Deku. Of course, he didn't do it openly like Deku had, keeping obvious notebooks that could found, stolen and read by anyone. Instead he kept a flash drive that was password protected and further encrypted to note down his observations. His time with the FBI had taught him coding and hacking, and observing people's personalities from their actions was a second nature at this point. It helped that he knew Deku for _a long time_ and that they were also put in the same class, 1-A.

Bakugou nearly had a panic attack when he realized that instead of meeting everyone at intervals like they usually did, everyone was meet all at once in the class. Even their mentors were here, when most times he went through two or three more teachers before he came across them. So, Katsuki did what he had done best, acted as if he had never met them. His class _(filled with the next generation of legends)_ thought that he was a jerk, but kept a decent camaraderie due to the fact they were all stuck with the same people for the next four years _(Japan's schooling system was always strange according to him, why keep students in one class, wouldn't it make sense to mix classes to make more friends and alliances?)._

It was all pretty ordinary until the entering of the Villain's Alliance _(what kind of dumb name was that? Unless it was a cover... something to think about)_. They broke into the school grounds, and targeted the class to get to All-Might, which made sense in its own way. From his knowledge, they were probably attempting to expose the Number 1 hero's weaknesses but failed do so, forcing them to retreat. While All Might was amazing, there was something off about the fight in general. Maybe it was the way smoke seemed to be coming off All Might, or maybe it was how everyone was steered clearly away from were All Might had collapsed, but after that fight he began to tread more carefully and kept an eye out for suspicious characters. He started keeping trackers on his classmates and teachers' belongings to ensure a peace of mind for himself _(not that it did much)._

Then one day receiver went off, signaling it had been found. While he didn't know how All Might had found the tracker he kept on the back of the man's cape, he did not wait to find out. He pressed the self-destruct button that caused it to stop sending signals and the wiring immediately burned from the inside, destroying it so that it would become difficult for anyone to track it back to him. He then kept a self-destructed one on himself so that he would not be suspected to be a villain and blew up the transmitter.

When the Sports Festival came around, he was on hyper alert, ready with a set of knives and a gun he managed to steal from a downtrodden shop. He ended up acting more arrogant and bad-mouthed than usual due to the stress, but no one noticed except his parents, who had begun to observe his lack of sleep and excessive outings to 'nowhere fucking important'. His stress, as it turned out, was unnecessary, as there were no attacks _(in hindsight, there would be too many heroes in the place, and security too excessive for them to make any sort of attack)._

After winning first place in the Festival _(_ _which he was mad about as he hadn't won by full effort on both sides)_ he chose Best Jeanist for his workplace experience due to his popularity and charisma. He regretted not going closer to Hosu after finding out about the Hero-Killer and Glasses, not that anyone knew he hacked the Chief of Police's records to keep track of them. The story in Hosu had scared him, and opened Katsuki's eyes to the fact that he was unable to protect anyone at his current level.

He kept his silence though, as knowing something did not give him the ability to confront them yet. He would have to get one of them to reveal what happened in Hosu on their own or keep his mouth shut like he always had. In the end, it didn't make a difference as he had bigger fish to fry. He continued to hack into the Police Department's servers hoping to find clues on the Villain Alliance.

He began to dig up information to figure out the leader and nearly got caught, both in the virtual world, or by his classmates who would walk in on _(while his classmates would have to figure out such things on their own merits, he had more than enough knowledge to do it on his own.)_ The more searched, the less he found. Few seemed to know anything on the Villain Alliance operations and they were vague. Some goals, such as the break in at UA or the attack at Hosu, were clear, while others seemed to be completely random. Then Deku went and had an incident with the ever-evasive Hand Guy, as Katsuki had taken to calling him.

Termed 'The Hero Incident', the police began to get tighter security on whatever Intel they had. It became extremely difficult for him to hack into the database they kept and impossible for him to get anything on the Villain Alliance from them. Now he was stuck with no way of getting better information, no sources to pull from _(at least not from this life)_ , and no way to make an information leak to get chatter stirring. The police had even restricted the press as to not cause panic the public at large, making his mission even more difficult.

To make things even worse, they were now going to a training camp, halting any progress he might make in the database. In the middle of mountains, they didn't have the kind of Wi-Fi access he required and they were going to train him to the bone. His usual schedule was going to down the drain, but he was going to do his best to manage it with minimum injuries and kept his set of knives hidden. From the moment, they got to this camp he could tell, something was going to go wrong _(it was only a matter of when and where)._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The mountain training had begun in a normal fashion. He hadn't been able to hack the school system _(no time to do so, with him trying to hack police servers as well)_ , so even he was surprised by the beautiful mountain and forest area. The first day had consisted mainly of them running through the forest, dodging various traps. While in his last lifetime _(he had been a government agent that hunted people with quirks and then switched sides, he had a larger muscle mass back then)_ this exercise would have been easier, he pushed his body to the limits but kept pace with the rest of his classmates to keep an eye on them.

... if you call running twelve feet ahead of them keeping pace, that is.

"Kaachan! Wait up!", Deku shouted from behind him, "We have a better chance of making it through the forest together as a team!"

He could have told Deku that he wasn't that far ahead, only enough to take out the first few so that they would only deal with the stragglers, instead though, "I'll go as fast as I feel like, stupid Deku! Don't fucking try to boss me around!"

"There he goes again...,"Kaminari stated as the class ran through the forest and dodged pieces of the earth monsters that Bakugou blew up. Todoroki followed closely behind him, the training he received from his father prepared him more than most for this type of exercise.

By the time they got to the compound, it was nearly six. It was dark out and the teachers were waiting for them with delicious food. Glasses had been the first arrive _(that guy's quirk was an unfair advantage when it came to speed exercises, he was only slowed down due to the sheer number of obstacles presented)_ , with the rest of the class arriving in intervals after him. Hungry and exhausted, he was glad for the delicious food laid out for all of them. After a quick head count, he knew that everyone had made it. The queasy feeling in his stomach had not abated and he knew that trouble was on its way, but he could not tell where it was coming from. Shrugging it off, he continued to eat and went into a fitful sleep before waking up for the training the next _(the queasy feeling kept him from sleeping well, but he covered up with his usual snappishness and coffee... lots of coffee)_.

It was during the nighttime bravery games against 1-B Katsuki began to feel the most nervous. Something was going to happen soon and it was worsening his nerves and attitude. He snapped at Half-and-Half more _(not that he noticed)_ and was close to blowing the other boy up when the telepathic message was sent. It was obviously from Deku _(who was going to put himself in danger)_ simply from the wording, but being called Kaa-chan in front of everyone was embarrassing _(not that that was anything new for that brat)_.

'God dammit. One lifetime, can't we go without some mega danger or the other?', he thought as he and Half-and-Half fought seamlessly against the pointy teethed creeper that enjoyed human flesh _(cannibals, no matter what lifetime creeped him out, and he had seen a lot of things, including exceedingly cruel tortures over his many lifetimes)_. He hadn't pulled out the knives he had on himself for the sole purpose of not looking like a complete sociopath in front of his classmates. Then he heard the Robin's incarnation call out

"Bakugou! Todoroki! One of you please, make us some light!"

He made a rookie mistake of not simply following orders at that moment, something he would later blame himself for. The Dark Shadow that was always on Tokoyami's body had engulfed him and was out of control. Deku was on Arm guy's back and was heavily injured and behind them was a cannibalistic villain that was barely in control of his own nature. ( _had he followed Deku's words maybe they wouldn't have had any trouble with the quirk running rampant)._

Then Deku does the smart thing that he always does and makes a plan that would work. It sounded good enough to pull but the last part pissed him off. Deku, save him? He always saved Deku, every life, no exceptions _(not one, he had an excellent track record, though it did cost him his life in just about every occasion)._ But, Deku was his closest, most trusted friend _(blood meant nothing, something he learnt after too many time of being abandoned on the street, only loyalty and trust would get you places)_ and that was the reason he kept coming back. To be told that he was going to be saved was more than a little disturbing for Katsuki but he simply pushed it back to think about later.

So, they followed through with Deku's first plan and then went to the part of getting to safety. Houji, Deku and Todoroki took the front as they were better at suspecting attacks. As Katsuki was the target, so to ensure he was harder to capture, they put him in the middle and Tokoyami, the most powerful in the dark, was in the back _(a sound strategy that he could logically agree with, his only issue was that they did not know the enemy's quirks and how to counter them)_. It was a suitable formation, and if they were ambushed this time, he was going to make sure that his knives were out. Reputation could go to hell for all he cared _(his classmates' safety came first, always)_ and push come to shove, he could make a convincing lie _(not for the first time)_. These idiots were trying to get rid of his precious people to get to him and that was not going to be tolerated.

They marched through the forest when he felt as if something was sucking him backward. Everything from that point went black, so he was unsure of what happened until he came to again. What he saw when he awoke was Deku and he figured quickly what the idiot was trying to do. Aiming to keep everyone as safe as possible and deciding that this was going to be his shortest life he'd ever had he gave three parting words,

"Deku, stay away."

It froze everyone on the spot _(shock was something that never suited Half-and-Half in any life)_ and with that he was through the portal with a hand on his neck. He fell unconscious _(again)_.

He woke up the next day around mid-afternoon in a cell _(obviously makeshift, and not very well armed)_. He was cuffed to chair and was still weakened from transport, but he managed to get used to his surroundings quickly. Ignoring the dizziness _(transporting through portal, magic or quirks, never really agreed with him)_ that came from hunger and slight dehydration, he began the process of activating his quirk on the cuffs. When he had been younger he had discovered through vast trial and error of how to manipulate his quirk to the fullest _(lots of injuries and disappearance that worried both his parents, but he was an adept liar, if anything)._ With care, he blew up the internal system of the lock with a small, concentrated explosion that would force the mechanics of it out of a click, it came off and before it could drop and alert the villains with noise he caught it and set it down silently.

After realizing that they hadn't searched him for weapons _(amateurs, what kind of villains were these guys, the first rule of any trade was to never underestimate your enemies)_ , he pulled out two of his knives _(he had a total of ten hidden on him)_ and waited patiently for any noise. He had fought plenty of quirk users before without a quirk, so while it would be difficult in this body, he would hopefully be able to take out a couple of guards and make it out of here. Bare basics of a plan formed in mind while he waited for them to come. An hour later he heard footsteps and arguing outside the door. Hiding himself, he prepared to strike.

While the villains were just grunts, sent to see if was conscious yet, Bakugou wasn't taking risks. With three quick jabs, the two-cannon fodder were sprawling on the floor, unconscious. Quickly tying them up with the rope they had on them _(to transport him it seems, again amateurs)_ he locked the door behind him and quietly moved through the building. Finding an exit, he rushed out the window to find himself outside in a back alley. Nearby was a decrepit building that was not in use. Then he noticed containers of people, all floating in a liquid. Katsuki studied them, thinking, _'So this is how the Noumus are coming. They're using people to make them.'_

Freeing a few, including Ragdoll, he began trying to wake them up. Ragdoll was the first one up, having been there for the shortest period. He didn't bother to try and hide the knives he had.

"Cough,"...kid, you've got to run.", she tried to say, hoping the kid would get out of the danger he was in.

"Not without making sure you're relatively safe mam.", he said somewhat reassuringly, "Besides I need you to deliver a message for me to the Hero Network."

Ragdoll's eyes narrowed, she didn't like where this was going, "Whatever the message is, you can tell them yourself, now go to the authorities and get help. I'm the only professional hero here, but this kind of thing isn't my specialty. I'm usually in the mountains, and these numbers are nothing we stand a chance of fighting"

"I'll get help don't fucking worry about that.", Katsuki responded rolling his eyes, "Now, when they come for you, they're going to be looking for me. I need to tell them that Bakugou Katsuki has escaped the Villain Alliance and is on the run. You will also tell them that I asked to not search for me and that I'm not going to tell why.", After telling her this, he knocked her out _(she was better of unconscious than faking)_ , hid her in an alley, and then went and gave an anonymous phone call to the police to inform them of the location he had been held. He then hid in the streets to make sure the authorities arrived. It wouldn't do if he couldn't ensure that they were safe.

Within an hour, the police and heroes made their move. Noticing the fight that broke out, he turned to watch. His heart nearly stopped cold again from what he saw.

All for One. The Quirk-Thief. Those were the only names the FBI had of him in his previous lifetime. A dangerous criminal who had a flee on sight order and was known to chase after the 'Society', as the vigilante quirk users had been known _(they had all laughed the name given to them, before agreeing that they were building a new society for people like them, embracing the name)_. The man he had thought died when set off the explosions. The man was now nearly unrecognizable, with scars marring his face and he was using many of his quirks at once if the smoke was anything to go by. _(All For One had few weaknesses, and using many of his quirks at caused smoke to form, and wore the man out faster)_

"Katsuki!", a female voice shrieked, "Where are you, you silly boy. Running off is not something children should do!"

The villains were looking for him, wonderful. It would make hiding hard, but not impossible with his knowledge, but throwing in a dead man who had experience with his style, and he would be a goner. Hoping that his spell would work, _(he hadn't used magic since he was seven to beat down a bunch of idiots that tried to bully Deku)_ he cast one that would cause the earth to hold the legs of All For One. The man looked down when he noticed his legs weren't working, to see they were pinned.

"Now, since when do you work with someone who has a quirk like this, All Might? I could have sworn I saw the last of this trick quite a while ago."

All Might didn't answer the question, but rather threw a punch and said, "This time I'm going to put you away for good, All For One!"

As the fight went on, he observed the surroundings. Escaping now would be difficult with police, heroes, and villains all gathered in the place looking for him. Mentally he cursed, escaping would extremely difficult now that he had basically issued a 'Catch me if you can' to everyone. He would need a disguise, and a good one, if he was going to get out of this situation scot free.

All For One was taunting All Might in the fight _(the man was obviously angry and getting sloppy in his fighting style, leaving errors to be exploited)_. He mocked fallen heroes that had lost their lives, but the man's purpose was not to anger All Might, but to give an opening. Tomura and the other villains were making their escape through a portal. Not happening on his watch. Aiming for Shiragaki, he let the knife fly. Shiragaki may not be caught, but the knife would be able to injure and give a DNA sample on the man. As it flew, he heard words that had been said before by this same man, "That's why I want you to die an unsightly and gruesome a death as possible."

Eyes widening, he turned his attention back to the fight that was shaking the ground below him. The fight continued with both the fighters going all-out, unwilling to give an inch. All Might might have been winning, but the strain on the man's body was obvious. All Might was becoming exhausted and it was showing to even the civilians watching the fight. Then, with a final punch between the two opponents, All for One collapsed and All Might deflated.

The Symbol of Peace was gone _(and chaos would rein, god Deku wasn't ready to take the mantle yet, he was still training)_. The man lifted his arm and pointed a finger at Deku, who was no longer hiding _(openly looking for Katsuki, the idiot wouldn't find him though_ ) and said, "You're next."

Katsuki scowled. So, he was right on the dot when he thought that Deku was in the middle of something big or important then. This would put the class in danger if Tomura knew about the quirk's capabilities. If he didn't, then it would only be a matter of time, which meant Katsuki didn't have much if he wanted to take out the 'Villain Alliance' before they could hurt his friends. With that, he put on the hat he stole earlier in the day and ran into the crowd. By the time they realized that he had not shown up anywhere and reviewed the footage he would be long gone.

Midoriya Izuku POV

All Might had pointed to him and said, "You're next.", and he froze on the spot, shocked by what had happened. First Kaa-chan was missing and now All Might's secret was revealed to the world _and_ the Symbol of Peace was gone. It would only be a matter of time till more villains and evil came out of the woodwork to rule once more.

Izuku scanned the area once more, hoping to get eyes on his childhood friend and came up blank. He hadn't been near the villains had apparently escaped, if their demeanor had been anything to go by when they had been thrown out. The five of them were now unsure of what was going on. They had been prepared to go in and get Kaa-chan out to save him, but he was nowhere to be seen. The only peculiar event that occurred was the knife that that had flown and cut the man with the hands face.

Then he noticed a kid around Kaa-chan's height wearing a black hoodie, baseball hat, and jeans tucking something in his pockets and running away from the area. The teenager _(if the height was anything to go by)_ went into the crowd and was disappearing. Deciding to follow he told his friends, "Guys! The guy that threw the knife is going through the crowd. I don't think the police or heroes have noticed, but he's getting away, and we need to follow!"

Iida tried to protest but Todoroki, Izuku, and Kirishima weren't listening, dashing off into the crowd after the familiar stranger. Yaoyorozu stayed behind and listened for two seconds, but then rushed after them as well. Iida followed, hopes to keep them out of too much trouble gone.

Izuku rushed through the crowd, catching glimpses of the kid before he seemed to disappear into the crowd.

"Who was that?", Todoroki asked.

Kirishima's eyes darkened, "I think that was Katsuki."

Iida was confused, "How would that be? Bakugou-san was captured by the villains."

Momo understood though, "But he wasn't with the villains and I doubt they knew about the heroes coming here with the way they were so under-prepared for it., " she turned to Izuku, "Did you know he could throw a knife like that?"

"No, but Kaa-chan has always been a bit confusing to me."

"I thought you were childhood friends before he become a bully.", Todoroki said blandly.

"He was.", Izuku readily agreed, "But he was also really weird. He'd always be keeping an eye on me, like I was a trouble-maker and needed watching. No one else but Kaa-chan was the only one allowed to bully me, and anyone that tried ended up getting in some sort of big trouble. I kind of always suspected it of being Kaa-chan."

"Did you ever confront him?", Momo asked. She may have not been Kastsuki's greatest fan, but even she knew that despite his crass behavior, he could be a good hero.

"...No.", Izuku replied quietly.

"Do you think they're going to find him bro?" Kirishima asked, worried about his friend.

Todoroki answered before Izuku could, "No."


End file.
